Vueltas y más vueltas
by Doritas
Summary: Ron, Hermione y la tensión sexual que hay entre ambos se encuentran en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Tal vez sea hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas, después de haber perdido demasiado tiempo dando vueltas y más vueltas... One shot. (Fic de Trinity)


¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Hace un montón de años escribí un one shot de Harry y Ginny sobre su encuentro en la boda de Bill y Fleur (cuando aún no se había publicado en España Las reliquias de la muerte). Después de subirlo a fanfiction (sigue en esta cuenta, el fic se titula **Promesas** ) se me ocurrió hacer uno paralelo de Ron y Hermione, pero nunca llegué a terminarlo... hasta ahora.

Y es que no me creo que yo sea la única persona que esperaba que pasase algo en la boda de Bill y Fleur entre Ron y Hermione. ¡Algo! Pero no, Rowling nos hizo esperar... Una vez más.

A los fans del Harry/Ginny, os invito a que os paséis por mi perfil y leáis **Promesas**. Y su continuación **Esperanzas**.

Y a los fans del Ron/Hermione, os dejo con la historia. **Aviso:** hay escenas subidas de tono.

* * *

Frente al jardín delantero de su casa, tras la verja de entrada, Hermione se sitúa entre su madre y su padre y les toma de la mano a ambos. De pie, en la acera de una calle residencial desierta, y medio ocultos por los cubos de basura, los Granger observan a su hija con inquietud. Hermione cierra los ojos e inspira un par de veces con intención de relajarse. Se concentra en las tres D (destino, decisión y desenvoltura), y aunque sabe perfectamente que es capaz de aparecerse sin ningún problema, se siente un tanto nerviosa, porque nunca antes ha llevado a cabo la aparición conjunta. Le ha costado bastante convencer a sus padres de que esa es la manera más práctica y rápida de llegar a la Madriguera para la boda de Bill y Fleur, y está convencida de que si alguno de los tres sufre una despartición, no querrán volver a intentarlo jamás.

 _Destino, decisión, desenvoltura… Destino, decisión, desenvoltura_ … De pronto, Hermione siente la ya conocida sensación de presión, una especie de fuerza invisible procedente de todas direcciones que le oprime los oídos, los ojos y el pecho. Un par de segundos más tarde sus pies tocan suelo firme y todo acaba tan rápido como ha empezado. Abre los ojos y ve a sus padres respirando a bocanadas y con sendas expresiones de desagrado. Hermione ya les avisó de lo que sentirían al desaparecerse, pero sabe que seguramente la realidad en ese caso ha superado la ficción.

-Mamá, papá… Es normal que os sintáis un poco desorientados. Y la presión en los oídos desaparece enseguida, no os preocupéis –explica Hermione.

-Sé que es mucho más rápido, pero sigo prefiriendo el coche –responde el señor Granger al tiempo que se frota las orejas.

Hermione sonríe y toma cariñosamente del brazo a su madre.

-Bienvenidos a la Madriguera.

Los señores Granger siguen la mirada de su hija y se topan con una gran construcción de aspecto rural. Tras su torcida silueta destacan con un verde intenso las montañas y los valles. Es un paisaje precioso y bucólico, y Hermione sabe enseguida por el semblante de sus padres que a ellos les ha gustado tanto como a ella el primer día que vio aquel lugar.

Mientras se acercan a la verja, Hermione se fija en las carpas de color blanco que se vislumbran en el jardín trasero. Ginny ha estado poniéndole al corriente de todos los preparativos de la boda en sus cartas, y Hermione está al tanto de que los últimos días en la Madriguera han sido un caos absoluto. También sabe, y no hace falta que Ginny se lo diga, que a esas alturas Fleur ya ha debido de sacar de quicio a la pelirroja.

Tras cruzar la verja de entrada, Hermione ve al señor Weasley, que se dirige a su encuentro presuroso y con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

-¡Buenos días, señor Weasley!

-¡Buenos días! Hermione, ¿cómo estás?

El señor Weasley besa la mejilla de Hermione con afecto y a continuación saluda a los señores Granger con un amable apretón de manos.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Nos hemos aparecido, señor Weasley –responde Hermione-. Al final he conseguido convencer a mis padres de no hacer el viaje en coche.

-¡Oh, vaya! Es su primera aparición conjunta, ¿verdad? –pregunta Arthur con interés, a lo que los señores Granger asienten-. No es muy agradable, pero uno se acaba acostumbrando… Aunque es una lástima que no hayan venido en coche, porque me habría encantado echarle un vistazo…

La señora Granger observa la túnica del señor Weasley antes de comentar con un tono de voz algo preocupado:

-Hermione nos dijo que no era necesario vestir con túnicas, pero… -la señora Granger desvía la vista hacia el elegante traje de chaqueta de su marido con gesto dubitativo.

-¡Por supuesto que no es necesario! –responde el señor Weasley haciendo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto-. Están ustedes muy elegantes.

Los señores Granger comienzan entonces a hacerle un sinfín de preguntas al señor Weasley acerca de la ceremonia y de las tradiciones mágicas de las bodas entre magos y brujas. Por primera vez, Hermione ve a sus padres tan entusiasmados como suele estarlo el señor Weasley al preguntar por los artefactos muggles que tanto le encantan. A decir verdad, ha sido todo un detalle que los Weasley hayan invitado a sus padres a la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Minutos después de su llegada, Hermione se excusa para ir a buscar a Ginny y a Ron y deja a sus padres charlando con el señor Weasley. A medida que se aproxima a la casa, se fija en los cambios que han hecho para la ocasión. El jardín está muy bien cuidado y hay adornos florales allá adonde mire. Después de todo, una boda no es algo que se celebre todos los días. La verdad es que no sólo sus padres están emocionados por el enlace, Hermione también está bastante ilusionada con la idea de asistir por primera vez a una boda mágica.

Nada más poner los pies dentro de la casa, escucha la voz de la señora Weasley:

-¡Hermione! –exclama al tiempo que se dirige hacia ella, y acto seguida estampa un cariñoso beso en su mejilla-. Acabáis de llegar, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señora Weasley.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Están fuera, en el jardín, hablando con el señor Weasley.

El semblante de Molly cambia al instante y su sonrisa desaparece, imaginándose seguramente una escena en la que su marido bombardea a preguntas sobre trastos muggles a los señores Granger.

-Será mejor que vaya a enseguida a saludar a tus padres, antes de que Arthur consiga que salgan corriendo…

Hermione no puede evitar sonreír ante el comentario y antes de que la señora Weasley haya cruzado las puertas hacia la salida, pregunta:

-¿Dónde están Ron y Ginny?

-Ron está fuera, en la carpa, echando una mano a la señora Delacour con los adornos florales de las mesas. Y Ginny está en su habitación, terminando de prepararse.

Hermione vuelve a sonreír al imaginarse a Ron involucrado en semejante tarea. Seguro que todo eso de los adornos florales le parece una soberana tontería y está deseando librarse cuanto antes. Decide subir a ver a Ginny primero, dado que Ron está ocupado.

Cuando se encuentra frente a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de la pelirroja, llama suavemente con los nudillos.

-¿Ginny?

Unos segundos después la menor de los Weasley abre la puerta de la habitación y deja pasar a Hermione.

-¿Acabas de llegar? –pregunta Ginny al mismo tiempo que planta un beso en la mejilla de Hermione.

-Sí. Mis padres están abajo, en el jardín, con tu padre.

-¿Con mi padre? Bien, entonces supongo que eso lo entretendrá hasta que empiece la ceremonia. Pero lo siento por tus padres.

Hermione ríe mientras se alisa la falda del vestido y toma asiento en la cama de Ginny con cuidado de no arrugarlo.

-Estás muy guapa –dice Ginny, que observa desde las sandalias de tacón, pasando por el insinuante vestido azul de tirantes, hasta llegar al cabello de Hermione, recogido en un moño para la ocasión.

-Tú también –contesta Hermione y con un gesto de la mano le indica a Ginny que se dé la vuelta-. El vestido es muy bonito. Te queda genial.

El vestido de dama de honor de Ginny es de un tono dorado pálido que le favorece bastante, en contraste con su melena de un rojo oscuro encendido. Hermione piensa que el escote de la espalda, que queda completamente al descubierto, le encantará a Harry.

-Lo escogió Fleur –comenta Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces entrecierra los ojos y observa a Hermione con una sonrisa divertida-. ¿Sabes? A mi hermano se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea, si es que no os habéis encontrado ya.

Hermione siente un vuelco en el estómago, como si se hubiese saltado un escalón. No puede negarse a sí misma que cuando compró aquel vestido pensó en Ron. Un poco sólo. O tal vez más que un poco. Y no va a admitirlo delante de Ginny. De ninguna manera. Hermione la conoce y sabe que suele ser bastante directa, y casi tan irónica y bromista como los gemelos, así que su comentario no le sorprende en absoluto. Pero no va a caer en la trampa de Ginny tan fácilmente. No va a sonrojarse o a tartamudear como una chiquilla atolondrada cada vez que alguien mencione a Ron. Y Hermione también es muy capaz de hacer comentarios burlones:

-¿A tu hermano? ¿A Fred? –pregunta con una mirada inocente, haciéndose claramente la desentendida.

Pero Hermione no puede evitar recolocarse un tirante del vestido, que ya estaba más que en su sitio, y Ginny sabe que está nerviosa. Y eso a la pelirroja le divierte... mucho.

Hermione observa cómo Ginny levanta las cejas y se cruza de brazos, antes de preguntar de nuevo:

-¿Hablas de George entonces?

La mueca de Ginny deja claro que se muere de ganas por estrangular a su amiga, pero se conforma con poner los ojos en blanco, muy al _estilo Hermione_ , y niega repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-¿Charlie?

-Deja de decir idioteces –espeta Ginny a punto de echarse a reír-. Sabes perfectamente que estoy hablando de Ron.

 _Obviamente_ , piensa Hermione. Evita los ojos inquisitivos de Ginny y su mirada se pierde a través de la ventana, en el cielo despejado de nubes. Se pregunta si es tan evidente para todo el mundo, o se trata sólo de Ginny, que es muy intuitiva. Prefiere la segunda opción, desde luego…

Justo cuando vuelve la vista hacia Ginny pensando en qué decir para librarse de ese momento incómodo, alguien toca la puerta. Al instante y sin esperar respuesta, una cabeza se asoma por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta.

-Ginny –dice una niña de no más de diez años con una voz muy aguda y un acento francés muy marcado, de cabello casi plateado tan brillante como el de Fleur-, tu "madgre" te "espega" abajo, "quiegue" que le eches una mano. Yo que tú, no "tagdaguía", todos están de los "negvios" hoy –y con una risa cantarina, como si lo estuviese pasando en grande, Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, da media vuelta y cierra la puerta.

Ginny se mira por última vez en el espejo y después de aplicarse unas gotas de su perfume favorito, se gira en dirección a Hermione:

-Supongo que tendré que bajar antes de que a mi madre le dé un ataque –comenta al mismo tiempo que camina hacia la salida del dormitorio.

Hermione va tras ella y ambas se encuentran con Gabrielle en el rellano, que, con la oreja pegada contra la puerta de la habitación de Bill, justo frente a la de Ginny, parece muy concentrada en escuchar lo que pasa al otro lado.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –pregunta Ginny, y Hermione también siente curiosidad por saber qué puede ser tan interesante.

Gabrielle se aparta de la puerta como impulsada por un resorte al oír la pregunta, pero respira hondo, aliviada, cuando ve que es Ginny quien la ha descubierto escuchando conversaciones ajenas, algo que, evidentemente, no debería estar haciendo.

-Mmmm... Nada –contesta con una cara de niña buena que tal vez consiga engañar a los demás, pero, desde luego, no a ellas.

-Ya. Nada –contesta Ginny, incrédula.

-Mamá me ha echado de la habitación –exclama Gabrielle con el ceño fruncido, como si se sintiese indignada-, "pogque" "queguía" "teneg" una "chagla" con "Fleug" de "mujeg" a "mujeg" o algo así. ¿Tú sabes lo que significa eso, Ginny?

Detrás de la pelirroja, Hermione carraspea con la intención de contener la risa y Ginny aprieta firmemente los labios, porque sabe que si abre la boca, será para soltar una carcajada.

-Puedes preguntárselo después a Fleur –responde Ginny-. Pero ahora, ¿por qué no bajas con nosotras y nos ayudas con lo que sea que necesite mi madre?

Gabrielle asiente y pasa delante de las dos chicas. Ginny y Hermione la siguen y nada más llegar al salón, ven allí a los gemelos, que seguramente acaban de llegar, porque su madre se afana en ponerles bien los cuellos de las túnicas entre quejidos.

-Mira, mamá, aunque no lo creas, sabemos vestirnos solitos –espeta Fred, apartándose de las garras de su madre, y sigue a George hasta el jardín.

Molly murmura algo entre dientes, pero cuando escucha los pasos de las chicas en la sala de estar, se olvida por un momento de los gemelos y empieza a dar órdenes a una velocidad de vértigo: recibir a los invitados, asegurarse de que los adornos florales están en su sitio, vigilar a los gemelos...

-Mamá, yo no pienso volver a salir ahí fuera hasta que empiece la ceremonia –dice Ron, que acaba de entrar por una de las puertas que dan al jardín, frotándose la mejilla derecha con demasiada fuerza-. La tía Muriel está de lo más pesada y besucona...

Hermione siente de inmediato un hormigueo en la boca del estómago. Ron lleva una túnica de gala azul marino que lo hace parecer mucho mayor y más alto, aunque tal vez no se deba sólo a la túnica, sino a que su rostro, de facciones más duras y marcadas, tiene una expresión diferente... una expresión más madura. Ron enrojece hasta la raíz del pelo y se frota más enérgicamente la mejilla en la que aún le quedan marcas de carmín cuando ve a Hermione. Y ambos se miran a los ojos durante unos segundos que parecen eternos, hasta que Molly se acerca a su hijo menor para limpiar con un pañuelo húmedo los restos de labial rojo.

-Espero que no hayas sido grosero con la tía Muriel.

-No, mamá... –murmura Ron sonrojado a la vez que lanza una mirada asesina a Ginny, que no ha podido contener las ganas de echarse a reír.

-Bien –comienza la señora Weasley tras haber dejado la mejilla de Ron sin ninguna señal de la tía Muriel-, ahora todos deberíais salir fuera y recibir como es debido a los invitados. Además, estoy segura de que la tía se muere de ganas por verte, Ginny.

-¿La tía Muriel? –pregunta Ginny con un hilo de voz y una expresión casi de terror en el rostro.

-Pues claro –dice Ron con toda la mala intención-. Ahora que lo dices, mamá, incluso ha preguntado por "la pequeña Ginny". Estará encantada de verte –termina con una sonrisa cínica mirando a su hermana.

-Ya lo has oído, Ginny, no hagas esperar a tu tía –la voz de la señora Weasley se escucha desde el salón mientras sube las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba con Gabrielle.

En la sala de estar la batalla de miradas asesinas entre Ron y Ginny continúa.

-Traidor.

-Eso te pasa por reírte de las desgracias ajenas –espeta Ron de mal humor.

-Amargado.

-Enana.

-Cerebro de mosquit...

-¿Queréis parar de una vez?

Hermione alza la voz para imponerse. Ella, que es hija única, no entiende las absurdas discusiones de Ron y Ginny la mayoría de las veces. En ocasiones parece que tienen verdaderas regresiones a la infancia, y mientras esa idea cruza su mente, Hermione puede sentir una mirada intensa que la recorre de los pies a la cabeza. Los ojos azules de Ron le queman y un calor sofocante se instala en su vientre. Porque, entre otras cosas, Hermione está bastante convencida de que él ya se ha debido de dar cuenta de que ella es plenamente consciente de su escrutinio.

-Harry está aquí –dice Ron de repente (como si hubiese buscado cualquier cosa que decir para rellenar ese silencio), mirando fijamente aún el vestido de Hermione.

-¿Harry ya está aquí? –repite Hermione, desconcertada, como si acabara de salir de un trance. Pero su semblante enseguida se vuelve irritado y frunce el ceño-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

-Es que no me habéis dejado... –murmura Ron y se despeina inconscientemente el pelo.

-No hagas eso –dice Hermione, que en un acto reflejo se acerca a Ron y le arregla el cabello con ambas manos.

Pero cuando los dos se dan cuenta de la cercanía que hay entre ellos y de que las manos de Hermione acarician con suavidad el pelo rojo de Ron, se apartan con brusquedad como si no hubiera pasado nada. A pesar de que incluso Ginny ha sido consciente de la conexión que existe entre ambos y que se ha hecho patente durante unos segundos.

-Eh... Harry nos está esperando… Le he dejado hablando con papá –dice Ron, y sin esperar respuesta, camina hacia la puerta que da al jardín.

Hermione se vuelve hacia Ginny y parece dudar antes de decir:

-¿Vienes?

Ginny no responde inmediatamente, pero Hermione no necesita explicaciones; está al tanto de lo que ocurrió entre Harry y Ginny después del funeral de Dumbledore, y supone que debe de ser complicado para ambos. ¿Qué deben hacer ahora? ¿Tratarse como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Hablar con toda normalidad como si nunca hubieran sido más que amigos?

-No... yo... no –murmura Ginny-. Tal vez mamá me necesite aquí o... no sé... falta muy poco para que empiece la ceremonia y supongo que Fleur querrá que Gabrielle y yo estemos con ella, porque ya sabes que tenemos que caminar juntas hasta el altar, así que...

-Ya, bueno... Entonces nos vemos luego en el banquete –acto seguido, y después de sonreír a modo de apoyo, Hermione sigue el mismo camino que Ron.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Durante la ceremonia, Hermione toma asiento en la segunda fila entre Harry y sus padres, justo detrás de algunos de los hermanos Weasley. A su lado, la pierna derecha de Harry tiembla constantemente a causa de un tic nervioso, y a Hermione no le hace ninguna falta preguntar si esa reacción se debe a que de un momento a otro verán a Ginny caminar hacia al altar. Para no acabar de los nervios ella también, agarra firmemente y con fuerza la rodilla de Harry y el irritante tic desaparece.

De pie, en el altar, Bill espera sonriente a la novia junto a su padrino, Charlie, y Hermione piensa que ni las cicatrices consecuencia del ataque de Greyback pueden ensombrecer su expresión radiante. De pronto, la música comienza a sonar y Gabrielle y Ginny hacen su aparición, caminando pausadamente por el pasillo hasta el altar. Es entonces cuando Hermione, divertida, se fija en el semblante de Harry y no puede evitar comentar en un susurro que sólo él puede oír:

-Harry, por favor, cambia esa cara de bobo y cierra la boca.

Harry carraspea, incomodo, e ignora a Hermione con dignidad. Entonces, todos los invitados giran la cabeza en la dirección opuesta a la que se encuentra Bill y muchos ahogan exclamaciones de admiración. Fleur está impresionante. Hermione vuelve la vista hacia Bill y la expresión de completa adoración en su rostro le conmueve hasta la medula. Cuando se gira hacia Harry, se da cuenta de que él ni siquiera ha reparado en la novia, porque aún no ha apartado los ojos de Ginny. Hermione suspira con pesadez y de pronto siente una oleada de tristeza. Ojala las cosas fueran diferentes para ellos…

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Tras la ceremonia, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigen hacia la carpa donde tiene lugar el banquete. Hay multitud de mesas con forma circular diseminadas por todo el espacio, y en cada una de ellas hay varias tarjetas con los nombres de los invitados. Ron los conduce hacia la mesa que se les ha asignado y tras encontrar el cartelito con su nombre, Hermione toma asiento. Pronto se reúnen con ellos los gemelos y Ginny; los señores Granger, sin embargo, ocupan su sitio en la mesa contigua, donde charlan animadamente con Ted Tonks (de origen muggle), Andromeda y Nymphadora.

El banquete llega a su fin y la orquesta comienza a tocar, mientras los camareros se despliegan por la carpa con bandejas cargadas de bebidas burbujeantes. La mayoría de los invitados abandonan sus sitios y con un toque de varita el señor Weasley aparta las mesas del centro de la carpa, convirtiendo al momento la zona en la pista de baile.

No transcurre demasiado tiempo hasta que Fred saca a bailar a Ginny entre ridículas y pomposas reverencias. Entretanto, Harry, Ron, Hermione y George siguen sentados a la mesa, cada cual a lo suyo. Harry observa cómo se mueve Ginny al compás de la música mientras remueve distraídamente su bebida con la pajita; Hermione mira a sus padres bailar no muy lejos de allí y las comisuras de sus labios se elevan apenas en una pequeña sonrisa; y en cuanto a Ron y George… ambos mantienen un intercambio de miradas al margen de Harry y Hermione. George, una vez más, fija sus ojos en Ron, los abre exageradamente y señala con la cabeza a Hermione con disimulo. Y Ron no deja de contemplar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido como si fuese un insecto molesto al que quiere atizar con el periódico.

De pronto, George decide dejar de insistir cuando una idea se le cruza por la cabeza. Entrecierra los ojos y dibuja una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios. Y Ron desconfía, porque ha crecido con los gemelos y conoce esa expresión de sobra. Pero lo que está a punto de ocurrir es sólo culpa de Ron en realidad. Y es que George ya se ha cansado de esperar a que el zopenco de su hermano pequeño mueva ficha…

-Hey, Hermione… ¿Te apetece bailar? –pregunta George de manera casual.

A Hermione la petición le pilla desprevenida, pero no tarda demasiado en responder:

-Sí, claro.

Y segundos después George y Hermione se unen al resto de invitados en la zona de baile ante la desconcertada y estupefacta mirada de Ron.

-Da gracias a que es George y no uno de los primos de Fleur –comenta Harry, a quien no le ha pasado desapercibida la reacción de su amigo.

Las orejas de Ron adquieren un color rojo escarlata y sin decir absolutamente nada vacía su copa de un trago.

-Si no quieres ver a Hermione bailando con otro, pídeselo tú –continúa Harry con cierta amargura. Puede que porque él se muere de ganas por bailar con Ginny, pero la situación seria demasiado tensa entre ellos…

-Cállate, Harry –masculla Ron de mal humor.

Harry simplemente se encoge de hombros y da otro trago a su bebida al tiempo que vuelve a fijar sus ojos en Ginny, que continúa bailando con Fred.

Cuatro canciones después (Ron lleva la cuenta perfectamente), Hermione y George se aproximan a la mesa riéndose.

-¡Eso es imposible! –exclama Hermione, cuyas mejillas están sonrosadas y respira de manera agitada.

-Tal y como te lo cuento –responde George, sentándose junto a Harry y tomando un gran trago de cerveza para refrescarse-. Pero si no me crees, puedes preguntárselo a Fred, que también estaba allí. Aunque seguro que a él le encantaría olvidarlo, ya sabes…

Hermione, que ha tomado asiento junto al gemelo, comienza a desternillarse de risa ante las miradas divertidas de Harry y George y la mueca tensa de Ron. Y cuando Hermione por fin consigue parar de reír, tiene el tiempo justo para dar un trago a su copa antes de que Ron diga:

\- Hermione, baila conmigo.

Hermione siente un calor apabullante en las mejillas al escuchar esas palabras, pero sobre todo, al sentir la mirada de Ron clavada en sus ojos castaños. Nota la garganta seca de repente, a pesar de que acaba de tomar un trago de champagne. Asiente con la cabeza antes de poder decir:

-Sí.

Harry y George intentan por todos los medios disimular las sonrisas mientras Ron y Hermione se ponen en pie. Al pasar por su lado, Ron toma de la mano a Hermione y la conduce hasta la pista de baile. El azar, los hados o el mismísimo Merlín han querido que en ese momento esté sonando una melodía lenta, de modo que Ron se sitúa frente a Hermione, muy cerca, y sin soltar su mano, coloca la que tiene libre en su cintura. Hermione posa una mano sobre el hombro de Ron y deja que él la guie al son de la música. A cada paso, sus cuerpos se acercan más y más, hasta que el pecho de Hermione roza el torso de Ron y siente su aliento cálido en la sien. Inconscientemente, ambos han cerrado los ojos sin que el otro lo sepa.

Y de pronto, la canción acaba y la orquesta deja de tocar, anunciando un descanso de quince minutos. El hechizo se rompe de inmediato y Ron y Hermione se separan lentamente. Durante unos segundos se miran sin saber qué decir; Hermione se humedece los labios y Ron traga en seco. Justo en ese momento, Ginny y Fred pasan por su lado con intención de salir de la zona de baile y Hermione, turbada, decide seguirles. De camino a su mesa, Ginny es interceptada por George, que toma su mano y la hace girar sobre sí misma como si aún estuviese sonando la música. El gemelo se inclina para besar la mano de su hermana de forma ceremoniosa y ella ríe divertida, tras lo cual promete reservarle el próximo baile. Acto seguido, George se pierde entre los invitados que aún ocupan la zona de baile y Ginny los sortea en dirección contraria, seguida de cerca por Ron y Hermione.

Mientras se alejan de la pista, Ron toma dos copas de la bandeja que sostiene un camarero y le ofrece una a Hermione, que acepta con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ambos se dirigen hacia la mesa que han ocupado durante el banquete, aún detrás de Ginny, y es entonces cuando ven cómo ella pasa de largo y se encamina hacia la salida de la carpa. Segundos después observan a Harry hacer el mismo recorrido y entrar en la casa, tras Ginny.

Hermione, preocupada, mira de soslayo a Ron, que frunce ligeramente el ceño sin apartar la vista de la entrada a la casa por la que han desaparecido su hermana y su mejor amigo. Hermione sabe que en algún momento antes de acabar el curso, Harry y Ron mantuvieron una conversación sobre Ginny. Más concretamente sobre los motivos por los que ella y Harry ya no podían seguir juntos. Esa era la cuestión; que no podían, no que no quisieran…

-Ron… Creo que necesitan hablar…

Y es muy cierto. Esa misma mañana en el dormitorio de Ginny, Hermione la ha notado alicaída ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con Harry por primera vez desde su ruptura, aunque debe reconocer que ha sabido disimularlo muy bien después; en cuanto a Harry, ha estado más callado de lo normal durante el banquete, con cierto aire melancólico en la mirada. De modo que Hermione está bastante segura de que una charla no les vendrá mal. Pero tal vez Ron no piense lo mismo. No ha dicho absolutamente nada y no parece muy contento.

Hermione toma a Ron por el antebrazo y lo empuja con suavidad en dirección a la mesa. Se sientan uno junto al otro y dan sorbos distraídos a sus copas de champagne; Ron sin quitar ojo del punto exacto por el que han desaparecido Harry y Ginny, y Hermione sin quitarle ojo a Ron.

-Llevan allí demasiado tiempo… -dice de pronto Ron, al cabo de unos quince minutos, mirando a Hermione con cara de pocos amigos. La banda ya ha regresado del descanso y comienzan a tocar de nuevo.

-Ron… -la voz de Hermione es en parte de advertencia y en parte de demanda.

-Es mi hermana, Hermione.

-Y es Harry. Le conoces, él no diría nada que pudiera hacerle daño. Nunca. Y lo sabes.

-No a propósito.

Hermione se enternece, porque Ron y Ginny pueden pasarse la vida peleando, pero él es su hermano mayor, y como tal, sólo quiere protegerla.

De repente, Ron se pone en pie y camina en dirección a la casa.

-¡Ron!

Hermione sabe que la ha oído, porque varios invitados se giran para mirarla, pero él ni siquiera aminora el paso, y a ella le cuesta seguirle por culpa de las malditas sandalias de tacón. Entra en la sala de estar y no ve a nadie allí.

-Aquí no están.

Hermione se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Ron, que sale de la cocina rápidamente. Entonces dirige los ojos a las escaleras y Hermione ya sabe lo que está pensando.

-Ni se te ocurra, Ronald.

Ron le dirige una mirada hosca a Hermione, que no se amilana en absoluto.

-No te metas en medio –le advierte de nuevo Hermione con voz serena.

-No te metas tú.

Ha sonado muy brusco, demasiado. Pero Hermione ya está más que acostumbrada a las malas contestaciones de Ron. Y quizá ese sea el problema. Que lleva mucho tiempo aguantando sus burradas, y no tiene por qué seguir haciéndolo eternamente.

-Ginny ya no es una niña. Y si te empeñas en seguir tratándola así, va a acabar hartándose de ti.

-Ginny lo está pasando mal, ¿sabes?

-Claro que lo sé.

-Sólo quiero evitar que Harry la confunda. Ya no están juntos. Y quién sabe si algún día…

Ron deja el final de la frase en el aire.

-Algún día volverán a estar juntos –acaba Hermione por él con convicción.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Hermione resopla, exasperada.

-¡Pues porque están enamorados!

En la sala de estar se hace el silencio. Ron mira a Hermione como si le acabase de revelar algo realmente increíble.

-Deja de pensar que Harry va a confundir a tu hermana, o lo que sea… Ginny sabe que Harry no descansará hasta enfrentarse a Voldemort, no es ninguna ilusa. Sabe perfectamente lo que hay. Estás subestimando a tu hermana, es mucho más fuerte de lo que tú crees.

Ron se revuelve el pelo y a continuación se frota la frente. Está estresado. O agobiado. O exasperado porque Hermione es demasiado insistente. O todo a la vez.

-¿Puedes imaginar lo difícil que debe de ser para ellos? Intenta ponerte en su lugar, al menos –dice Hermione con ojos brillantes-. Harry, tú y yo nos marchamos, pero Ginny tiene que regresar a Hogwarts. Y no saben cuándo volverán a verse.

Ron desvía la mirada, incómodo tal vez. _Es un cabezota_ , piensa Hermione. Pero ella lo es más, y no va a permitirle que les arruine el día a Harry y a Ginny.

Hermione insiste antes de que a Ron le dé por subir corriendo las escaleras y se dedique a abrir de una en una todas las puertas de la casa:

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Harry siempre ha sido sincero y muy claro con Ginny –lo último lo dice con un tono irritado muy marcado y mirando a Ron fijamente con toda la intención.

Ron entrecierra los ojos y la observa con atención. Con el tiempo ha aprendido a captar las indirectas y las distintas expresiones de Hermione, y sabe que bajo esa afirmación hay oculto un reproche. O puede que no tan oculto.

Y no se equivoca. Hermione piensa que por lo menos Harry tuvo agallas suficientes para lanzarse a la piscina y comprobar si estaba vacía o no. ¿En cambio ellos que han hecho? Dar vueltas y más vueltas. Y aún siguen dándolas.

A esas alturas Hermione ya no sabe qué pensar. Hace algún tiempo le pareció ver ciertas señales, y entonces le pidió a Ron que la acompañara a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. ¿Y qué había hecho él? Meterle la lengua hasta la garganta a Lavender. A veces todavía le parece ver alguna señal, un atisbo de… _algo_. Pero… francamente, no está segura de nada…

-¿Qué has querido decir? –pregunta Ron interrumpiendo el torrente de pensamientos que atraviesan la cabeza de Hermione.

Ella enarca las cejas y se desentiende enseguida de la situación:

-Nada, Ron. No he querido decir nada –responde con voz cansada.

Pero parece que esa mañana Ron se ha levantado más testarudo de lo normal, porque se cruza de brazos y no cede ni un poco.

-Si tienes algo que decir, suéltalo.

Y Hermione no se lo piensa dos veces. Sólo Ron tiene el don de exasperarla hasta límites insospechados, hasta que pierde la paciencia por completo.

-Harry no es tu problema. Quiere a tu hermana, ¿te enteras? ¡Y él por lo menos tuvo valor para ir de frente, sin tonterías, ni idioteces, y decirle lo que sentía a Ginny! –a medida que avanza, Hermione ha ido subiendo el volumen, hasta convertir la última frase en una exclamación airada.

La cara de Ron es un poema: las cejas ligeramente alzadas, la boca entreabierta y una sombra de desconcierto en los ojos. Parece incapaz de reaccionar, algo que enfurece a Hermione, que da media vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta por la que han entrado. Pero antes de que pueda cruzarla, la mano de Ron, grande y pecosa, la agarra por el antebrazo y la gira con rapidez y facilidad, quedando uno frente al otro. Separados apenas por un palmo de distancia, se miran a los ojos. Los de Hermione reflejan amargura y rabia; los de Ron determinación.

-Así que no te gusta dar rodeos, ¿no? –dice Ron tan cerca de Hermione que el azul de sus ojos parece más intenso-. Te lo repito: si tienes algo que decir, suéltalo.

¿Acaso Ron la está desafiando...? ¿La está provocando? ¿La está… incitando?

En algún momento del pasado (después de ver a Ron con Lavender) se había prometido a sí misma que no pensaba volver a exponerse ante él. Hermione aún puede recordar lo estúpida y vulnerable que si sintió al ver a Ron besando a Lavender en la sala común tras el partido de quidditch. Después de haber albergado esperanzas… después de haberse hecho ilusiones pensando que durante la fiesta de Navidad en el despacho en penumbra de Slughorn él la miraría a los ojos y le diría… Después de todo aquello, se había dicho a sí misma que si tenía que llegar a pasar algo entre ellos, era el turno de Ron de dar un paso adelante. ¿Es eso orgullo? Puede. ¿Cobardía? Tal vez.

Los dedos de Ron siguen aferrados a su antebrazo, y Hermione siente cómo el calor se expande desde esa zona hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –la voz de Ron es un susurro ronco que logra ponerle el vello de punta a Hermione.

No podría ni aunque quisiera. Porque en esos momentos se da cuenta de que Ron es demasiado alto, demasiado intimidante, demasiado perturbador… y está demasiado cerca. Su perfume ya la ha envuelto por completo y sus ojos la atraviesan con intensidad. Está perdida…

Exactamente igual que Ron. La piel del antebrazo de Hermione es suave, muy suave, y de repente quiere comprobar si el resto lo es también. Desde su altura, tiene unas vistas inmejorables del escote de Hermione, sugerente, no demasiado, lo justo para tener que dejar volar la imaginación. Sus ojos castaños le dicen todo lo que ella calla y se muere de ganas por borrar esa expresión de ellos… Esa expresión que le dice que él, Ronald Weasley, ha sido un imbécil durante mucho tiempo.

-Si no tienes nada que decir, entonces hablaré yo –continúa Ron-. ¿Crees que hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo? Porque yo sí. Y no quiero seguir así –contesta antes de darle tiempo a Hermione de hacerlo.

Hermione traga en seco y Ron baja entonces la vista hasta sus labios, húmedos, y sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Voy a besarte, Hermione –la voz de Ron es un susurro aterciopelado cargado de sentimientos-. Puedes darme una bofetada, si no quieres que lo haga.

Pero Hermione no se mueve en absoluto. Y el primer beso no tarda en llegar. Un roce apenas. Una caricia fugaz. Hasta que Ron hunde sus labios en los de Hermione, los atrapa entre los suyos y por fin los entreabre profundizando el beso.

Hermione deja volar sus manos hasta el cuello de Ron, que acaricia con suavidad la zona de su espalda que el vestido deja al descubierto. Y poco a poco, los besos se vuelven más apasionados y las caricias más entusiastas.

Los pensamientos de Hermione van a mil por hora. Es Ron. Sus labios succionando la piel sensible de su cuello. Su aliento cálido junto a su oído. Sus manos fundidas en su cintura, al segundo siguiente acariciando su espalda, y de pronto tomándola con firmeza de la nuca. _Ron_. Por todas partes. _Ron_ … _Ronald Weasley_. Lo repite una y otra vez mentalmente, porque aún no puede creer que esté pasando. Ella. Y Ron. Besándose. Tocándose.

De repente, piensa en Lavender. No puede evitarlo. Y se pregunta si era así también con ella. Tan ansioso. Tan… caliente. Se supone que es la alumna más brillante de su promoción y no puede evitar hacerse preguntas estúpidas. Porque ahora Ron la está besando a ella, no a Lavender. Y eso es lo único que importa, ¿no?

Cada beso es más profundo que el anterior. Más intenso… Más ávido… Más ardiente… Las manos de Ron, grandes y sudorosas, se atreven a adentrarse bajo la tela del vestido, a la altura del muslo, y Hermione gime contra sus labios y siente algo espeso ardiendo a la altura del estómago. Los dedos de Ron acarician suavemente su piel, con cuidado, muy despacio, como si pensase que en cualquier momento ella puede apartarlo de un empujón y cruzarle la cara de una bofetada. Por eso sube lentamente, como pidiendo permiso, y Hermione arquea la espalda y se frota contra su pecho y sus caderas para hacerle saber que no hay ningún problema, que puede seguir tocándola, suave pero firme, o que incluso puede llegar mas lejos…

Ron tantea el borde de su ropa interior con dedos inexpertos y Hermione siente que su piel quema al contacto con sus grandes manos. Enreda los dedos en su pelo rojo y deja de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja para enterrar la lengua profundamente en su boca de nuevo. Mil sensaciones se agolpan en la boca de su estómago, y un poco más abajo… Ron lamiendo su labio inferior… Ron frotándose contra su cuerpo… Ron acariciando sus pechos por encima de la tela del vestido, primero inseguro y apenas rozándolos, como si temiese hacerle daño, y después más confiado y enardecido.

Hermione lleva sus manos al torso de Ron y se concentra en desabotonar la túnica de gala, dejando al descubierto una camisa a juego. Sus pequeñas manos se cuelan por el borde de la tela y dibujan formas abstractas alrededor del ombligo, y siente cómo el vello pelirrojo que serpentea hasta el límite del pantalón cosquillea bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

El cerebro de Hermione está a punto de colapsarse. Cientos de ideas recorren su mente sin cesar a toda velocidad… Razones lógicas para dejar lo que están haciendo inmediatamente: _Nos van a oír… Nos estarán buscando… Si tus padres o los míos nos encuentran aquí, no va a ser agradable_ … Y preguntas que hacen que se sienta confusa e insegura. _¿Realmente te gusto lo suficiente como para…? ¿Más de lo que te gustaba Lavender? ¿Adónde nos lleva todo esto?_ Y Hermione odia esa sensación de vacío en el pecho, cuando las dudas le invaden. Se siente pequeña e insignificante, porque cree que no es lo suficientemente bonita para atraerle de veras; ridícula, por no saber exactamente qué está haciendo, si es que hay un modo correcto de hacerlo o… ¡Por Circe bendita! De un momento a otro, los dedos de Ron, presurosos, se han colado por debajo del encaje de su ropa interior y todo lo demás carece de importancia, ni siquiera tiene sentido. El último pensamiento coherente abandona la mente de Hermione. Ni razones lógicas, ni preguntas estúpidas, ni ideas pesimistas. Lo único que es capaz de articular es un solo nombre. Una y otra vez. _Ron_... Un susurro. _Ron_... Una palabra entrecortada por la respiración agitada. _Ron_ …

-Hermione…

Si sus labios no estuviesen pegados a su oído, habría sido incapaz de escucharlo. El modo en que pronuncia su nombre le provoca escalofríos y un hormigueo le recorre la espalda.

-Hermione…

De nuevo. Casi como un gemido. Grave y penetrante. Y entonces se envalentona. Sus manos bajan lentamente por el abdomen desnudo de Ron, llegan a la cintura del pantalón, y entonces siguen bajando, poco a poco, y…

De repente, oyen unos pasos que provienen de las escaleras. Alguien baja hacia la sala de estar, y eso es más que suficiente para que Ron y Hermione se aparten el uno del otro súbitamente. Con las respiraciones agitadas y los corazones latiendo desbocados, ambos desvían la vista hacia el hueco de las escaleras. El primero en reaccionar es Ron, que agarra de la mano a Hermione y se dirige con rapidez a la cocina.

Los pasos se oyen cada vez más cerca, esta vez en la sala de estar. De pronto, se detienen, y Hermione se pregunta si quien quiera que sea, ha salido ya de la casa.

-Te quiero.

Es la voz de Harry, y a Hermione no le hace ninguna falta asomarse a mirar para saber que está con Ginny. Tras esa declaración, se hace el silencio. O casi, porque por lo poco que se oye, es casi seguro que Harry y Ginny están besándose. Hermione, que está junto a Ron, hombro con hombro, gira la cabeza para mirarle y ve en su cara una expresión que no es capaz de calificar. Parece aturdido, como si alguien le hubiese propinado un sartenazo en la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero.

Esta vez es Ginny. Hermione se siente muy avergonzada por estar ahí, escondida con Ron, escuchando una conversación tan íntima que obviamente no deberían estar oyendo, pero ¿qué pueden hacer?

Tras otro silencio, vuelven a escuchar la voz de Harry:

-¿Me prometes un baile?

-Te los prometo todos, Harry.

Hermione escucha sus voces cada vez más lejos, hasta que por fin vuelve a reinar el silencio. Suspira aliviada y se da cuenta de lo tensa que ha estado durante los últimos minutos. Sí Harry y Ginny les hubiesen sorprendido en la sala de estar… Se muere de vergüenza sólo de pensarlo…

A su lado, Ron ha comenzado a abrocharse la camisa. Es entonces cuando todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos se le viene encima de golpe. Hermione siente que le arden las mejillas, y en un intento por mantener sus manos ocupadas en algo y no quedarse allí plantada como una idiota atolondrada, intenta recomponer su peinado. Mientras se recoloca las horquillas, su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora. Es Hermione; es imposible que no le dé un millón de vueltas a… todo, básicamente. _¿Qué pensará Ron?_ ¿Qué piensa ella? Que no le importaría volver a repetir lo que ha ocurrido en la sala de estar… Aparta esa idea de su cabeza (por el momento), y se pregunta qué es lo que va a pasar ahora. Porque esa es la cuestión, ¿y ahora qué?

De improviso, Ron toma la mano de Hermione, impidiendo que pueda seguir con la tarea casi imposible de hacer que su peinado se vea igual que antes.

-Tienes razón –dice Ron mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos-. Siempre tienes razón –dibuja una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Hermione no entiende a qué se refiere y la mueca interrogante en su rostro se lo hace saber a Ron.

-Sobre Harry y Ginny.

Es bueno saber que Ron al final ha entrado en razón, aunque para ello hayan tenido que escuchar a hurtadillas una declaración tan íntima y personal como aquella.

-Y sobre más cosas –continúa Ron-. Es cierto que Harry tuvo el valor suficiente para… bueno, para besar a mi hermana delante de todo Gryffindor… -Ron hace una mueca de fastidio y Hermione no puede evitar sonreír-. Supongo que… –duda y parece no encontrar las palabras exactas. Entonces suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo-. Lo que quiero decir es que… me habría gustado haber tenido el mismo valor para ser claro contigo, Hermione… Pero creo que no es tan sencillo. Al menos para mí no los es cuando se trata de ti…

Y en ese momento Hermione cae en la cuenta de que no es la única en esa cocina que se siente insegura. No es la única que tiene miedo al rechazo; no es la única que no sabe cómo interpretar las señales del otro; no es la única que ha estado confundida y perdida en esa complicada relación que mantienen ella y Ron desde hace tiempo…

La mano de Ron aún sigue envolviendo la suya, y Hermione la aprieta con suavidad.

-He metido la pata muchas veces… Demasiadas… Y lo siento -dice Ron en lo que es casi un susurro ronco-. Ya no más, Hermione.

La mirada azul de Ron es demasiado intensa y las palabras se atascan en la garganta de Hermione, que sólo es capaz de asentir con la cabeza débilmente.

-Quiero que las cosas queden claras entre nosotros –continúa Ron con vehemencia-. No quiero… dar más vueltas; no quiero perder más el tiempo…

Hermione no deja que Ron siga hablando. Le rodea el cuello con ambos brazos y lo besa con anhelo, como si no estuviesen en la cocina de la Madriguera y alguien pudiese entrar de un momento a otro. Porque ya no hay dudas.

Es un beso intenso que parece no tener fin. Al fin y al cabo, han retenido sus sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo. La lengua de Ron se entierra profundamente en la boca de Hermione, saboreándola y devorándola, mientras sus manos, fuertes y grandes, se pierden en un camino sinuoso por su espalda suave y desnuda.

Hermione se aprieta contra el pecho de Ron, sintiendo cada músculo, cada fibra de su ser contra su propio cuerpo, al tiempo que sus dedos acarician diligentes la nuca de Ron, enredándose de tanto en tanto en su pelo rojo.

Los besos, cada vez más apasionados, más ardientes, más desenfrenados, les dejan poco a poco sin aliento, y cuando finalmente rompen el contacto, sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclan en el escaso espacio que separa sus labios, porque ninguno de los dos se mueve ni in ápice. Las manos de Hermione continúan en la base del cuello de Ron, y las de él en su espalda.

Desde la cocina pueden escuchar la música de la banda. Un pequeño detalle al que parecen ajenos hasta ese momento, habiendo estado tan ocupados en otros menesteres. Hermione reposa la cabeza sobre la clavícula de Ron y ambos se mecen al son de la música, entre el fogón y la mesa donde han compartido tantas y tantas comidas a lo largo de los años.

-Te quiero, Hermione.

Sabe lo que ha oído, sabe que no ha sido imaginación suya, pero parece tan irreal… Un susurro grave y profundo que está segura de que no olvidara jamás.

Hermione alza la cabeza y mira a Ron. No cree haber vivido nunca un instante tan profundo y significativo como ese. Esos ojos azules contemplándola con adoración la desarman por completo y siente que sus rodillas flojean.

-No quiero separarme de ti… -continúa Ron, cuyos ojos brillan intensamente, antes de que Hermione pueda decir algo-. Lo que has dicho antes… Sobre Harry y Ginny… Ellos van a tener que hacer frente a la guerra lejos el uno del otro… No quiero pasar por eso… No quiero… Y si… Si en algún momento, por el motivo que sea, tú y yo… Quiero que lo sepas. Quiero que sepas que te…

-No vamos a separarnos, Ron. Olvídalo –le interrumpe Hermione con total firmeza-. Vamos a afrontar lo que venga, sea lo que sea, juntos. Nada ni nadie podría separarnos nunca. Porque nos queremos.

La declaración implícita hace sonreír a Ron. Pero Hermione quiere asegurarse, bastantes tropiezos han tenido ya…

-Yo también te quiero, Ron.

Y la cocina de la Madriguera vuelve a ser testigo de una nueva sucesión de besos; algunos suaves y dulces, otros ansiosos e impacientes y todos ellos fruto de una historia de amor que dio comienzo mucho tiempo atrás y que, aunque Ron y Hermione no lo sepan aún, tiene un larguísimo recorrido por delante.

* * *

Se admiten reviews si os ha gustado y tomatazos en caso contrario.

¡Un beso a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí! Espero vuestra opinión con ganas, ¡gracias por adelantado!


End file.
